Maid Cafe
by Attack on Titans
Summary: By night Yugi motou is a high school but once the clock strikes three, he becomes a high class serving maid. A new guy and his friends come around and Yugi falls head over heels. Can these two find love will someone come in between?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hey guys it's me again. I thought I'll try something different so I am doing a YuGiOh fanfic. By the way I love YuGiOh, Yugi being my favorite character. My favorite shippings are YugixYami. What about you do you have a favorite character or shipping? Anyhow I want to thank those who read my fist story and I will continue "Private Academy". So once again I appreciate the views and I hope you guys keep reading my stories.

Also this a information page on the characters. **I Do Not Own YuGiOh or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ryou Bakura**

-Age: 17

Height: 5'4

Maid Name: Bunny

Outfit: White

**-Malik Ishtar**

Age: 18

Height: 5'5

Maid Name: Kitten

Outfit: Purple

**-Yugi Motou**

Age: 17

Height: 5'2

Outfit: Crimson

Maid Name: Angel

**-Joey Wheeler**

Age: 18

Height: 5'7

Outfit: Blue

Maid Name: Star


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Here is the first official chapter of "Maid Cafe" I hope you all enjoy. Please review and add me as a favorite. I'm looking forward for you all reviews and comments so I hope you enjoy. Arigato!**

* * *

**Pairings:**

**SetoxJoey**

**AtemxYugi**

**MarikxMalik**

**BakuraxRyou**

In Domino City, located in Tokyo, Japan, the neighbors just awaken; many of them preparing the children for school. Others are preparing for work. Quiet cities were everyone shows hospitality; places fill with peace and relaxation.

"Coming through," a young man yells as he ran pass citizens on a crowded sidewalk.

"Hey, watch it kid!"

"Sorry miss. Come on you guys keep up."

"Joey slow down," another young man yells, with little oxygen to spare.

Joey was a young high school student running late, again. His skin was nicely tan, not too dark, but not too lights either, a caramel maybe. His hair was a messy blonde, and his eyes were brown; full of silliness and laughter.

"You speed up Malik," Joey shouted to his friend.

"Joey," Malik whined. Malik is one of Joey's friends; however, he was a lot shorter than Joey. His eyes are lavender which contrasts to his skin tone. His skin tone was perfectly tan, as if it was kissed by the Egyptian sun itself, and his hair was a spikey-sandy blonde.

"Joey," Malik whined as he comes to a stop to catch his breath. He bends over, his hands resting on his knees, in desperate need of oxygen.

"Come on Malik, we've got to catch up with Joey."

"Ryou…Yugi…wait!"

Ryou and Yugi laughed as the pass their friend. Ryou was from England. He and his mother moved to Tokyo for her fashion company, _Ry-Ry's Clothing Line_. Ryou had long, almost snow white hair that matches his skin tone. He had doe like brown eye that are full of innocence, sometimes. Yugi was also a friend to all three boys. He had gravity defying hair; the base was black; with red tips and blonde bangs that frame his child like face. The most promising feature about Yugi was his sapphire eyes; eyes that sparkle whenever the sun shines.

"Hurry Malik," laughed Yugi with a smile that can light the darkest of hearts.

"Yugi!"

***At the School***

"Why did we have to come to this hell-hole," complained Bakura.

"Yeah, it's not like we're learning anything useful," Marik agreed.

Bakura Akefia was a carbon copy of Ryou; however, Bakura wasn't as fund of school as Ryou. Bakura's hair was messy compared to Ryou's; his eyes were a reddish brown and he had a grin that could frighten Osiris himself, he was also 18. Bakura was taller than Ryou too, at least 5'6. Marik Ishtal was a doppelganger of Malik, the only difference are their heights, ages, and eyes. Marik was 18, his eyes were those of a rubellite tourmaline and he was 5'7.

"Quit complaining you two," Atem Yami said, "schools not so bad, beside a New Year, and new faces." Atem was 17 with tri-color hair similar to Yugi's, except the tips are crimson and his blonde bangs shoot up like lighting. Atem and Marik are both from Egypt, so he has tan skin too.

"Idiots," Seto said as he went to take a seat, not paying attention to the three. Seto was 18 and the owner of Kaiba Inc. He was 5'9 with brown hair and blue piercing eyes. All four live in the Kaiba Manson with Seto's little brother Mokuba who is 16. The others followed his lead and head for homeroom; however Marik left.

Yugi and others made it school, grateful that the bell was being held.

"Yes, we made it," Joey shouted as he went to take his seat. Yami and the others turned to see the four entered the room, but one seems to be completely out of it. Marik later came back.

"Where in the hell did you go," Bakura question.

"Up to no good as usual," Seto interfered.

Marik only shush them and pointed the table across from Yugi and his friends.

"3,2,1…"

"AHHHH!"

A female student screamed in fear as a bull snake slither out her purse. Marik and Bakura laughed at the torment on the girls face. Malik laughter caught Marik attention, along with the Bakura, Seto and Yami.

"Hey," Malik said as he rushed towards the snake.

"What does it look like, that damn reptile belongs in a zoo," the student said she tried called the principal.

"Don't," Malik said as he took the snake. The snake saw that Malik was no harm, so she wrapped around his upper arm. Marik and the other watched the table with curiosity.

"That's creepy," Joey said with slight fear.

"Joey, they may have a mean bite, but they're harmless," Malik place the snake in Joey's face, "See…"

"Keep that thing away from me," Joey said with a disgust look upon his face. He hated the fact that Malik brought it to the table, and that he allowed it to slither over his body.

"Here Yugi, hold it," Malik said as he place the snake around his neck. Yugi was scared but laughed when it started to move around. Atem stared at him with amazement. Yugi was like an angel that fell from heaven.

"See Joey not all creepy crawlers are dangerous," Ryou said.

"Whatever, yours terrifies me out even more."

"What's wrong with my baby," Ryou said slightly offended. Bakura was captured by that voice. It was soft and melodic.

"IT'S A FUCKING 12FT. BAIMESE PYTHON! AND SHE ROAMS FREELY THROUGH YOUR HOME!"

"My mom and I like her out the cage, and so does she."

"You know what she likes? She's an animal. What do you two do, communicate?"

"I know she prefers her food alive and to be rabbits."

"You feed her live flesh, oh what's next, you collect swords?"

"What no…..I collect knives."

On that note, the bell rung signaling it was time to move to first period. Joey wouldn't admit but his was scared of Ryou, just a bit. Atem on the the other hand, was intrigue with Yugi, he wanted to know more about the little one. The same applied to Bakura, Marik, and Seto, though they won't admit. The four boy certainly caught their eyes.

D-1: English (Atem, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura)

D-2: Art (Seto, Joey)

D-3: Math (Marik, Malik, Atem)

D-4: AP Lit. (Ryou, Bakura) Lunch A

D-5: Gym (Everyone)

D-6&amp;7: Study Hall (Everyone)


	3. Chapter 3: Face to Face

**I see people have followed the story. You guys keep following and I will keep making chapters. Everyone enjoy the third chapter of Maid Cafe. Also I will ask on you guys opinion for costume and songs for the story. Arigato!**

* * *

**Pairings:**

**SetoxJoey**

**AtemxYugi**

**MarikxMalik**

**BakuraxRyou**

Yugi and Ryou head to first period, which was English. Atem and Bakura entered to see them from homeroom. They could see the desk set up in groups of four, giving the opportunity to talk to the boys. Since first period was cut short, the teacher let the students talk amongst themselves. Ryou and Yugi were discussing their plans for after school when Atem approach them.

"Mind if we sit here," Atem ask as he and Bakura took a seat. Yugi smile at the two, showing them it was fine. Atem could see that the two were having a conversation before they came.

"Where are you two from," Atem asked.

"Well," Yugi said, "Ryou's from England."

"Yeah, my mom and I move here because of her fashion company. Back home she offered many promotions but we love being Tokyo. So send our personal belongings down here and stayed."

"Sounds awesome," Atem said.

"Yeah, until your mom uses you as her personal model," Ryou spoke as he texted Joey and Malik the plans for afterschool.

"And what about you little one," Atem turned his attention. Yugi face turned scarlet at the nickname.

"Well I live here with my grandpa at the local game shop. I'm actually part Japanese and Egyptian. My mom was Japanese and my father was Egyptian; I inherit my looks from my mother, but I like to follow both traditions of my heritage. What about you two?"

For the next 10 minutes, Atem and Bakura chatted with Yugi and Ryou, discussing their favorite hobbies. Turns the four have a lot in common especially with music. They all like rock music; Atem and Bakura found out the two sing and play instruments.

"Well during Study Hall, we'll like to see you and your friends play us a song," Bakura insisted as the bell rung to move to the next. Throughout the day, Atem has been able to know more about Yugi and his friends. The eight decided to get together for lunch, hoping to hang out a little more with each other,

***At lunch***

"Aw, lunch time, the best time of the day," Joey exclaimed as he headed to the cherry blossom tree.

"I'm surprise he eat all day and gain no weight," Ryou comment earning a glare from Joey. The four notice Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Atem sitting under the tree. The eight sat enjoying each other company, well except for the fact that Joey and Seto were barking down each other throat.

"Just make out already," Marik shouted making the two faces go red as strawberries. Bakura laughter earned him a smack to the head.

"Yami…"

"Seto…"  
"Marik…"

"Bakura…"

They four boys groan, "Not them again," Atem said as the other wore a confuse expression. Four girls came up to them, pushing Yugi and others away from Yami and his friends. Ryou recognize the four girls: Tea Anzu and her crew, Vivian, Mai, and Rebecca. They were known as the sluts of the school; they even had a code: "Never the same guy twice."

"Yami-kun did you miss me," Tea said as she cling to Atem.

"No I didn't and I told you not to call me Atem," Atem said coldly as he pushes Tea away. "Now will you and slutty friends leave us alone?"

"Why when me and you can be alone in a empty classroom," tea said with a sultry voice. Yugi gagged at what the girl was trying to do, unfortunately Tea heard and glared at Yugi.

"What are you doing here," Tea confronted Yugi, however, Yugi is a lot tougher and bold than people think. Sure he can be shy every now and then, but he refuses to let others bully him, especially a Class-A Slut.

"Well I was enjoying a quite lunch with Yami and his friends," Yugi stated as he and his friends went stand next to the others.

"How dare you touch my Bakura," Rebecca shouted to Ryou. Ryou rolled his eyes at the female and then thought of something that will be hilarious.

"Play along," Ryou whispered to Bakura who had no time to react as Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, and then jump to wrap his legs around his waist. Bakura face was pink; Ryou was so close to him, he swore that his heart stop beating.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Rebecca furious this loser was touching that belong with to her. Yugi and the other smirk and followed in Ryou's lead. Malik went to Marik , took his arms, wrapped them around his waist. Malik made sure that his back was to Marik's chest so he could see the girl's reaction. Marik however was resisting the urge to touch every inch of Malik's body. Joey pulled Seto near him and sat in Seto's lap; he then laid his head in the crook of Seto neck. Seto breathing stop, he never had been this close Wheeler before. Yugi hugged Atem as he laid his head on Atem's chest. Atem was thankful for his dark skin tone, that way no one could see the blush across his face. The four girls stormed away with Yugi and the others laughing. They remove themselves from the others; however, Atem and the others were sad, something felt right having the young ones in their arms.

"That was hilarious. Did you see the look on their face," Malik joked as he moved away from Marik. "Hey guys, it's the end of lunch. We can meet in the music room for Study Hall; give all a chance to hear us sing."

"Deal," the four boys said waiting for Study Hall. So everyone waited for the hours to pass, but deep down inside, everyone was confused. Ryou went to his locker to retrieve his bag for the next class; he arrived to see Bakura smoking against his locker.

"Excuse me," Ryou said getting Bakura to step aside. As Ryou open his locker, a note falls out.

_Dear Ryou, _

_Here is the new fashion line I want you and your friend to show the directors Friday. It's something fresh and new; don't worry it's something I know you would wear. There will be people at home to do you two hair and makeup. See you after work!_

_Love, Mom_

Ryou smiled at the note, knowing that his mother will pick out certain outfits to present. Ryou turns his head and still sees Bakura still smoking. He shuts the locker and lean against it. Bakura could feel his eyes on him.

"Yes bunny," Bakura teased.

Ryou walked to Bakura and took the smoke away from Bakura. Bakura protested only to have a puff of smoke blown his face.

"Later Akefia," Ryou walked away, leaving a smile on Bakura's face. Bakura didn't know what it was, crush or love and frankly he didn't care as long he had Ryou with him


	4. Chapter 4: Doge Ball

**Okay everyone, thank you for being patient with me. Here is chapter 4. Arigato!**

* * *

Yugi and the others were in the nurse's office to help with Joey injuries. He sustained them when playing doge ball and there is some serious damage done to him along with other students who played today.

_Flash Back_

_There were two different teams: Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Duke, Malik were team one and Tea, Vivian, Rebecca, Ushio, and Mai were team two. Yami and the others pissed that the four had to face the school's bullies. Yugi and the others knew about Ushio's reputation; he was rude and one of them most low down people you'll ever meet. He tortured anyone he could find; he's someone who will beat up the weak and fragile for satisfaction. _

"_How in the fuck is this fair? You guys know Tea and her tramps are going to pulverize Ryou," Bakura scolded but Atem agreed with Bakura; Tea was bound to get payback from earlier._

_*whistle is blown* "Alright you maggots, today is doge ball day here re the two teams. Team Hikari," the coach pointed the Yugi's team, "and Team Superior, the coach pointed over to Tea and the others. "Now I want a good clean fight, nothing above the shoulders or below the belt understand." The coach aligns the balls in the middle of the gym. Joey and the others planned to eliminate Tea team one by one. Tea mind was stirring with evil target, her prime suspect was Yugi and no other._

"_Ready…" _

_The teams get into position, staring at each other with no good intentions. Joey turned to his friends, all four nodded, signaling they remember the plan._

"_Set…"_

_The gym was silent; only things heard were the pounding of hearts and heavy breathing._

"_Go…" The coach shouted. Both teams head for the ball; three for Tea and two for Yugi. A smirk came upon Tea face. She whispered into Ushio ear, making sure that he aimed for Yugi. Atem furious, knowing that Tea can play dirty trick. He eyes soften as he stared at Yugi with concern, hoping nothing will happen. Ushio threw the ball aiming for Yugi, coming at he at least 45 mph. Yugi thought quickly, too fast for his to catch. As the ball came towards Yugi, he bends backwards and landed on his hands. Atem stares with amazement; Ryou grabs the ball and throws it at Rebecca, hitting her in chest._

"_Rebecca, you're out," the coach yells. Rebecca grumbles as she is escorted of the floor._

"_Way to go Ryou," Joey gave him thumbs up; Ushio threw the ball, hoping that he'll hit Wheeler. However Joey duck and mock Ushio, but he didn't realize that Mai and Vivian threw a ball as well. One ball hit Joey in the stomach, he doubled over in pain holding his abdomen; the second ball blast him the face, knocking his head back, and the final ball that Ushio threw rebound off the wall and knock Joey in the back of his bed. The blow knocks Joey off his feet, landing face first to the ground._

"_Joey," his friends yell in concern as the surrounded him. The coach pushes through the friends and helped Wheeler to his feet. Joey wobbled back and forth as the coach walks him the bleachers. Malik could hear Tea and her team laughing._

"_Hey Ushio," Malik called, gaining the gyms attention and Ushio's. He tosses the ball into the air twirl to deliver a spin kick. His foot connected with the ball; going at least 60 mph, it came into contact with Ushio nose. There was a loud ban, the coach turned to see a bloody student._

"_Fuck," Ushio screamed in pain. The coach takes Ushio to the bleachers, the game on paused._

"_How did this happen," the coach question, Ushio looked to him as if was dumb as shit._

"_You dumbass, what do you think! That asshole karate kick the doge ball toward my face," Ushio outrage that the teacher was being as dumb as shit. Malik walked over to see the damage._

"_No pain, no game," Malik said to Ushio, "This is payback for what you did to Joey you ass."_

"_The loser had it coming. You and your friends are nothing but want to-be maggots," Ushio shouted as he was face to face with Malik._

"_And you and your friends are nothing but a walking STD's. Now who's the real maggot here, me or you sexually disease baring assholes," Malik and the others left the gym and took Joey to the nurse office; Yami and the others came as well. _

"_He'll be fine, though he may have short term memory loss," the nurse said as she remove Joey's shirt to see the bruise. The others wince as for the bruise was purplish. Other student came back to give files to the nurse._

"_DAMN," one of the students said, earning a glare from Seto. The other two elbowed the male for his stupidity._

"_What you see this shit. It looks like a fucking tattoo. Look," the student went up to Joey, "you can see it say 'Made in China' on his chest. The guys partically from China; he was born in China, he is China's bitch." Seto was close to murdering the dumbass if it wasn't for Atem and the others restraining him._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

Yeah the last period wasn't the best, but now everyone is relaxing in classroom, enjoying each other company. Ryou was sitting with Bakura; Marik and Malik were teasing Seto about Joey for the way he acted; and Atem and Yugi were talking.

"Atem," Yugi said.

"You can call me Yami, Yugi," Yami said with a generous smile. Yugi's face was dusted in a pink hue as he continued.

"Okay…Yami. Do you guys like to hang out today after school?" Yugi was hoping that Yami would say yes, unfortunately, the answer was anything but a yes.

"We would like to, but Seto has to check up on the corporation and we have to help with some paperwork. Sorry little one."

Yugi and the others showed that they understand. After the final bell, the eight said their goodbyes and went their separate way.

"Yo guys, we have to go if we're going to make it to the café on time or Valentine's going to blow a fuse," Joey said as he text on of his co-worker, saying that their on the way. Yugi and his friends hurried to the café, not wanting to be late. Ms. Valentine was the owner of the café; her mother was like an cosmetic scientist who develop products for women from hair to makeup. Valentine respected her mother's job, but she wanted to do something different. Valentine was a 23 year old lady with red hair and an hour glass figure. She was sweet as an cherry but if you piss her off, you are a target to the entire cafe.


	5. Chapter 5:Let's Hang Out

**Hey, Hey, Hey here is Chapter 5 and I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Yugi P.O.V**

It was another day at school and so far Tea and her gang have doubled their bullying. So far they have targeted me more than others; every now and then Joey and Malik were by my side, keeping Ushio at bay. As it came to Tea and the other tramps, I can handle them myself. I was on my way to class, when I spot Yami talking to group of girls from the cheerleading team. I can tell he needed help; it was written over his face. The girls were flirting with him like rabbits in heat.

**Yami P.O.V**

Do these girls know the meaning of no; is it too much to have one day without getting chased down by the entire female school population. I could feel the space around me closing, when out of nowhere, some grabs my hand and pulls me away from the swarm of girls. I look to see it was Seto with a smirk on his face.

"Can't decide who to date Yami," Seto joked. I glared at his attitude and continue to go to class hoping that I will see Yugi. I want to ask him to hang out today…but thanks to Seto business it interferes most of the time.

**Normal P.O.V**

Yami could see Yugi walking down the hall to class. Yami hurried to his direction, hoping that Yugi would say yes to his question.

"Hey Yugi," Yami called as he stopped in front of Yugi. Yami stared at Yugi and a blush came to his face. He was thankful that his skin tone was dark so Yugi can't see him blush. "Ummm…I-I was wondering if you would want to hang out today?"

Yugi face flushed, he could see that Yami was nervous. As much as Yugi want to say yes, he and the others had to work today. "I would love to Yami, but I have something to do after school." Yugi see the sad expression upon Yami's face. He truly wanted to hang out; however, he had to be at the café after school. "How about his weekend," Yami considered the idea and agreed to meet up this weekend.

"That's fine."

"Great, see you Friday," Yugi said as he ran to class for the bell has rung. Yami walked away with a smile, satisfied that he just scored a date with Yugi. In art, Seto and Joey were listening to instructions from the teacher.

"Okay class, I have a project from you. You will have a sketcher and a person to sketch; the sketcher is requiring drawing a picture of the person I assign you. You need to capture the personality of your model. Now let's pair you guys up; Joey Wheeler, you are the sketcher and model is Seto Kaiba."

**Joey P.O.V**

Out of the whole class I get paired with the Prince of Assholes. Then again, it may be a good opportunity to see a different side of him. It's not like he's bad…I mean….there are days my heart go 808 just from him looking at me with those eyes; those deep, intensive blue eyes. I will admit that I have a crush on Seto, but I have the feeling he can care less about me.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Listen here mutt, Seto glared as he came face to face with Joey. Joey on the inside conflicted about being paired Seto. He wanted to discover a new side of him, a side only he knew about. Joey waited for Seto to finish him rambling on what and what not to do.

**Seto P.O.V**

He sat there and ignored everything I told him. I hate the fact that this teacher put me with the idiotic mutt. But I noticed the look in his eyes; they were not of anger or frustration but of content.

"Are you even listening to me," I glared for second but then a smile came to his face. A smile I never knew that exist; I could've sworn my heart began to beat 100mph. The bell rung, I watch him walks to the door and stop. He looks back to me, his smile bigger than before.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Let's meet up Friday Seto," Joey left to his next class, leaving a confused Seto behind. Joey left, smiling that he finally gets a chance to see the real Seto Kaiba and not some tuck up rich bot.

Seto on the other hand, was battling on the inside with his current feeling for Wheeler; he wasn't sure if it was a crush or something he refuse to notice. Later on the group meets up for lunch in the cafeteria. Bakura and Marik were terrorizing the one of the school couples. They caught the couple in the middle of relations. Marik secretly took pictures, blew them up and posted them over the school's locker. The couple was embarrassed…well…the girl for Marik snap one picture that earn her the name dick-grabber. Ryou and Marik pity the poor lovers for they knew the Bakura could be immature along with Marik. Atem was chatting with Seto with Yugi lying beside him. Yugi had his arms folded on the table and his head down, tired from work. Joey was doing the usual, shoving food down his pipe as if his stomach was a garbage disposer, which he was. Seto every now and then insulted him on his manners but Joey just ignored him as usual.

Tea and her gang walks to the table. Tea grabs Yugi arm and pulls him out the seat. Yugi falls to the ground to the ground, not having time to catch himself.

"What the hell is your problem," Malik said as he rushes to help Yugi to his feet.

"Shut it loser this has nothing to do with you," Ushio said as he shoves Malik back, "just stay out the way."

Tea walks over to Atem with her skirt that was way too short for school policies, and her shirt was tighter than two boys squeezed into a locker. Yugi grew jealous with every passing moment, so jealous that he no longer knew what he was doing. Out of the corner of Atem's eye, he sees Yugi snatch Tea out his lap. Tea was thrown back by the sudden action; she glared and to confront Yugi.

"How dare you touch me you fucking parasite," Tea screamed, gaining the cafeteria attention. A smirk came to Yugi's face, a different side that Atem found to be a turn on, Yugi sits in Atem lap turned to Tea.

"Listen, I know I'm not the one for violence and I know I can be shy at times; however, I WILL NOT let some TWO CENT WHORE came around and push me around like some doll. Do you think Atem wants someone like you? Everyone knows that you sleep with majority of the boy's population."

Seto and the others were shocked by Yugi's outburst. They always seem him so shy and timid, but here right now he's a totally different person. Atem was aroused by Yugi's behavior it was an alternate personality that he would like to…how you say…one night alone.

"Do me a favor, quit being a slutty bitch and find a man…..someone that will pay more." Yugi and the crew left leaving the girl stunned. Bakura and Marik gave Yugi his props for standing up for himself, long with his friends who found the event hilarious.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yugi and the others had to report for work so they said their good byes well if you count Joey and Seto fussing over the arrangements fo meeting for the art project saying good bye. Ryou grabs Joey arm and drags him down the street, saying one last good bye, followed by an apology.

"Yo, Seto are you alright? You've been out of it since Art class," Marik confronted. Seto ignored the psychotic blonde and continued to the limo. Yami could see that Seto wasn't his usual self.

"It may have to do something with that mutt he yells at," Bakura said as he slid into the car. Seto glared at the manic and proceed to his laptop. "Jeez, do you do anything else besides working?"

"I have a multimillion dollar company, I don't have time to parent the likes of you two," Seto said as he continuously typed away on his laptop.

"Hey what about Atem," Bakura said a s he pointed the spiked hair boy. Yami just smirked loving the fact hat his level of maturity is higher compared to Bakura's.

"Unlike you two, I don't have to scold Yami on childish behavior," Seto said as he took out his cell to make a phone.

"Whatever," Bakura fold his arms, and leans against the car door. He puts his head down and stares at the passing scenery before him. Yami and Marik laugh at the white-haired friend's childish retreat. Seto smirked seeing that he made Bakura back down for once.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cafe Maids

**Welcome back everyone to more "Maid Cafe" and here is Chapter 6. I was thinking that it will be better if I let the audience chose outfits for the cafe. So send me your ideas and I'll make it happen.**

* * *

***Home of Seto*  
**

*Riiiing* Riiiing*

"Hello."

"Is this Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba INC.?"

"Yes, this is he."

"We're calling all students to inform them school are close for today due to...hazardous conditions."

Seto rubbed his hand through his hair, regretting about what about to ask, "May I ask what conditions?"

"It turns out that a deadly fume is in the air vents of the school that is harmful to the students and teachers health. A 911 call was reported from within the school from a staff member; he was taken to the hospital due to respiratory failure. The source of the fumes seems to be coming for the Chemistry Labs all over the building. So I'm aware students and parents about the conditions."

"Thank you," Seto hang up the phone and went to the front of the stair case. He took a deep breath and calmly called the other two that was still sleeping. "Okay, lets be rational about this...MARIK! BAKURA! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" The two half dressed teenagers came down the stairs, swaying left and right. They head toward the catch and turn their sleepy eyes to Seto, who's face was red with anger.

"Why in the hell did you wake us, there's no school today, so why are out of bed," Marik whined he plop down on the couch, snuggling into one of the pillows.

"How did you know that school was cancel if they boards just called," Seto question as he stand over the platinum blonde. Marik became nervous, knowing that dealing with Seto's wrath was like going to war with Ra himself. Bakura seeing that Marik may not make it out alive, Bakura manages to sneak away from the growing aura of death. He makes it to the stairs; he goes up only two steps when Yami appears blocking his way.

"Going somewhere Bakura," Yami yelled loud for the entire Domino area could hear.

"BAKURA GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE!"

"Traitor," Bakura says to Yami as the two head down stairs to meet Bakura last few days on earth. Bakura enters to see Marik shaken like a leaf; all the color from his face was drained. Bakura came and sat next to the frighten teenager with his chin resting on his hand and his elbow on the arm of the couch, looking the other way.

"I CANNOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU TWO CAN'T ACT YOUR DAMN AGE! DO YOU KNOW YOU TWO PUT AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER IN THE HOSPITAL! WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TWO TO...HELLO," Seto said his phone call interrupting the lesson. "Wheeler...What is it?"

***On The Phone***

"Yea sorry to call so early but I wanted to meet up and discuss the art project with you," Joey said as he and Malik heads to the cafe. The school board calling alerting him and the others that school was cancel for the day; so Ryou and Yugi took the morning shift whereas Malik and Joey would do the noon shift.

"Wheeler I don't have time for this..."

"LISTEN HEAR KAIBA...Frankly I think you work way too much, and believe it or not, I think you being paired with me will actually do you some good. If you chill out, you and I might have some fun," Yami and the others watch as Seto cheeks turn pink. Seto practically could feel Joey smile radiating through the phone.

"Fine where do you want to meet," Seto said as he looks the other way, not wanting to see the smirks on everyone's face.

"We can meet as the Cafe, you know, Delightful Desserts," Joey said glowing with happiness, " Oh and bring the others."

"S-Sure," Seto hesitant, not knowing what the happy blonde was doing to him but what ever it was, he was enjoying the feeling.

"Thanks Seto! You're the best!"

***Off The Phone***

Bakura and Malik were stunned to see how quickly Seto calm down. The two knew from personal experience that Seto anger was something to fear, yet Joey was able to make his anger do a complete 180. On top of that, the icy cold brunette was blushing from ear to ear. Even Atem was shock with the know this side of Seto, it frankly creep him out, not use to the affectionate side of his cousin.

"Get dress," Seto commanded, leaving no room from arguments. He leaves the three with a puzzle expression.

"What the hell ," Marik shouts, "At first he calling upon the wrath of all mighty Gods and now his getting ready for a date with dog boy," Marik said as he and the others did what they're told and got dress, ready to leave.

***Joey and Malik***

"Joey and Seto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Malik sings. Joey face turns red from his ears to his neck line. However, he didn't deny the fact that he liked Seto.

"Can you pleases not say that so loud," Joey said his face burning with embarrassment.

"First come love then come marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage," Malik sings louder as he starts to run to the Cafe, Joey chasing after him to permanently shut his mouth. Joey chased Malik all he way to the Cafe. As they come over the hill, Joey could see Seto and the others take a seat under one the umbrella tables. Joey slowly approached the table, his heart going 808. Malik hums the Wedding March as Joey approaches the table. Bakura and Marik laugh as they see to two face go a new shade of red that don't even exist. Marik joins along as he throws his arm around Malik, singing the last few notes of the song. Joey makes it to the table , averting his eyes to ground, not wanting to look at Seto.

Ryou and Yugi comes out and freezes once they see Bakura and Yami, the two a deep breathe and proceed to pass out menus.

"Look Joey, you're bridesmaids have arrive," Malik teased as Joey grabs the menu. He holds up the menu, hiding his face from several gazes, including Ryou and Yugi's. "What time should I call the wedding planner." Joey slowly slides down in his chair, wanting to disappear from the universe. Seto however was do just as worst; Marik too was making wedding jokes about the two love birds.

"Angel, can you please bring me something to help me forget that Malik is here," Joey turns to Yugi, still hiding his face from Seto. Yugi gave a apologetic smile towards his happy go friend.

"What if I made you my special Strawberry Shortcake," Yugi smile as he come face to face with Joey.

"Really," Joey said tossing the menu to Malik. "You'll make one just for me?"

"Yes."

"Hey I want one too. You rarely make them and when you do Joey always get one," Malik whine as he crosses his arms and turns the other.

"Well how about I make a Raspberry Shortcake just for you Malik," Bunny said as he bends down next to Malik.

"Thanks Bunny," Malik said as he hugged Ryou with all his might. The two left to make the special treats, leaving Yami and the other lost. "Yay, bunny-chan is making me her famous Raspberry Shortcake."

"I can't believe you get jealous whenever Angel's make me her strawberry dessert," Joey said as a another girl and poured him a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"Because somehow you always manage to get one, when me or Ryou rarely get even a taste. Besides, I don't flirt with Bunny-chan to get what I want."

Seto and the others divert their attention to the happy blonde as he explains himself. "What! I never flirted with Bunny to get what I want."

"What about the the when she cut her hand?"

"So what? She cut her hand, I suck the blood and told her to be careful! What about what you did to Angel yesterday huh?"

I don't know what you're talking about," Malik said as he drinks his tea.

"You licked the chocolate of the side of her face," Joey shouted as he stands and points at Malik.

"And your point is...," Malik said rolling his hand in cirlcles, waiting for Joey to make a point. Joey just sat down and cross his arm in anger and mumble. Malik smirked knowing that he won the argument. Yugi and Ryou later came out with their desserts

"Enjoy!" Both boys said they held out the dessert before the table. Joey and Malik happily enjoyed the treats, sighing in content. "I see that you like it," Ryou said as he sat in between Malik and Bakura. Angel come sit with us and take a break."

"I would but I need to have the chocolate fountain set up for display," Yugi sighed as he leans against Joey. Seto eyes knotted, not liking the physical touch between him and her.

"Alright, work to hard. Oh also if you want to keep the customers hands from being to physical, point them out to Valentine; she'll deal with them."

Yugi nodded his head to Ryou, thankful for the useful information. Joey started to discuss the art project with Seto while Yami, Bakura and Marik got to know Bunny.


	7. Chapter 7: A Day with Seto

While Malik and the others talked about anything, Joey and Seto moved to another table. Joey waited patiently as Seto talk to one of his executives. Joey was amazed how the teen manages to no only maintain a 4.0 in school, but he can run a multimillion dollar company alone with no help what so ever, however, he seems to never have time to relax. Seto feels eyes on him; he looks up to see that it was Joey who diverts his eyes to ground once he was caught. Seto could see the blush heavily across his face. Once Joey was sure that Seto have stop looking, he turns to see the owner typing on his laptop.

"Amazing," Joey mesmerized not knowing Seto heard him.

"What?"

"O-o-h, I just think it's pretty amazing that you can juggle a million dollar company and be a top student in school. I find you quite spectacular sometimes."

Seto felt his face heat up at the compliment as his heart begin to race. He looks at the energetic blonde and could see that the mutt not acting like is usually. Mainly Joey would be annoying, loud...annoyingly loud; the behavior was now quite and shy. Seto could see the blondes face was dusted with pink as he played with his pencil and sketch book.

"Wheeler..." Joey eyes turns to Seto who stops breathing as the sun shines on the hazel eyes that held purity and innocence. His smile showing the uttermost kindness, so much kindness that it should be illegal; his hand moving his bangs as the wind blows through his hair. The atmosphere around the two was so still that not even Ra himself could interfere.

"...aiba...Kaiba...KAIBA!"

"Yes," Seto said with embarrassment in his voice.

"Are you alright? Ya kinda zone out on me," replied Joey as he opens his sketch book," Anyway check this out." Joey slides the book over to Seto, his eyes widen with amazement

"When did you draw this," Seto asked as he stares at the picture. It a drawing of him when he was on the phone. Every detail was precise and clean, even the effect from the wind were into play. The shading from the light shine down on his laptop; the detail from his jacket was spot on; the position of his hair, even with the wind blowing, it was perfect. The facial aspect was wonderful and done with perfection.

"I'm your sketcher, and while you were talking, the way your body was position was perfect to draw. I wasn't going to waste a good drawing when I see one" Joey explain as Seto continue to flip through the art. There were picture of Yugi and others here; some were of Yugi sitting under a tree and some of Malik and Ryou together sleeping side by side.

"You have serious potential as an artist Wheeler," Seto as he eye the pieces of drawings carefully. As Joey and Seto discuss about the project more, they also discover there are a few things they have in common.

"I didn't take you as the one to listen to rock," Joey said as he sip his tea mediated.

Seto laughs.

"It's a lot of things people don't know about me. I didn't take you as the reading type," he insulted.

"Hey! I read...just not as much," Joey said as he slowly avert his eyes to the left. "At least I don't spend half of my life on the phone and laptop like your doing now," Joey said as Seto divert his eyes from his laptop to Joey. "Let's go to the park. It'll distract you from your phone," he insisted as he pulls Seto to his feet. Seto as normal tried to deny the trip but was worn down by Joey. Just as they set to depart, Yugi and Ryou came out the cafe.

"Hey guys," Joey greeted.

"Oh hi Joey," Yugi replied with the same kindness.

"Are you guys leaving," asked joey as he and Seto packed up their belongings.

"Yeah, the cafe closed early because the owner and some family crisis," Ryou answered. "Actually Yugi I see that Malik and the others are still here, we can hangout with them."

Yugi turns to see that Ryou was right; he agreed and said his goodbye to Joey and Seto and tried to catch up with Ryou. Joey and Seto head off to the park hoping that it relieve Seto's mind from work.

* * *

***At the Park*  
**

"Now isn't this better than working on your laptop," Joey said only to be ignored as he sees Seto complaining about someone not completing the correct files. Joey, sick of constant working, he snatches Seto's phone away from him and decides to ends this conversation.

"WHEELER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Joey holds a hand up in Seto's face, telling him to be quiet.

"Yes, this is Seto's personal assistant and unfortunately, my client is unavailable so please deal with whatever that went wrong and quit CALLING THIS GOT DAMN PHONE! MY CLIENT EXPECTS YOU TO HANDLE WHATEVER MISTAKE THAT HAS TAKEN PLACE! SO DEAL WITH IT!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR," Seto yelled furiously gaining the park's attention. Joey only smile as he walks up to Seto and undo his tie. Seto could feel heat rush to his face having the blonde just inches from him.

"I my go friend, just gave you a day full of relaxation," responded Joey as he toss the tie to the brunette. Seto watches Joey head towards the park bench; he takes out his sketch book and begins to draw the the sunset. Seto couldn't remember the last time he felt so tranquil; being with Joey made him feel as if the were meant to be side by side.

"Are you going to stand there or come and seat with me," he teased Seto who responded with a small but genuine smile. The two remained at the park until the sky was full of stars. Seto takes Joey back home, telling for the first time he was relax. Joey thinking he accomplish his mission hugged the brunette and said good night. A smile ease to Seto's face as he returns to his car.

***Back at Home***

Seto arrives home; he enters through the front door. The lights were off, so he figured that everyone has went to bed. He closes the door behind and pauses; he thinks back to the day he spent with Joey. It felt so good being by the blondes side, that smile melted the coldest of heart and believe that he has fallen a victim to that smile.

"You're home late," Seto raises his head and sees Yami leaning against the staircase.

"What are you talking," a puzzle expression across the older ones face.

"Seto is nearly thirty minutes pass mid-night," the tricolor hair teen explain to the blue eyes brunette. Seto finally checks the time and realizes that Yami is correct.

Seto laughs. "I didn't realize," he says as he heads up stairs to bed.

"You like him don't you," Yami question as he follows behind the teen. Seto stops with his hand on the door knob; he turns to Yami who mouth hits the floor. Seto ws smiling, a smile fill with warmth and kindness not sarcasm or coldness.

"Is that a crime Atem," Seto answered as he open his door and retreated to his room. Yami smirked and retreated to bed as well he and the others planned to meet at Ryou's place to hang out.


	8. Chapter 8: Worry Wednesday

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but I have a new chapter for those who been waiting like forever. So ladies and gentlemen enjoy. Also some chapters my be longer.**

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning and the guys we again at home thanks to Bakura and Marik joke at school. The school was still being quarantine; school board didn't want any law suits on their hands, so school has been cancel for another day to keep it that way. Everyone was still sleeping except for Seto. Once again, he was typing away at his laptop. Atem was downstairs making some breakfast while the practical jokers where in their bedrooms sleeping away.

Atem walks to the door of Seto's office and knocks before entering. "Yo, it's a nice day. Get off that damn thing and come have breakfast before I walk Bakura and Marik."

"Thanks but no thanks. Wheeler put me behind yesterday. I'm going down to the company in 30 minutes to finish paperwork," Seto said as he shuts his laptop and leaves his desk to go get dress. Unfortunately Atem was not having it for he block the doorway with his arm and legs.

"Downstairs now." Atem instructed in a stern voice that receive a laugh from the taller male. Atem delight that Seto did what was instructed, now he had to wake the other two. He went to Bakura's room first. He knock on the door and heard the teen groan "Go away" but Atem enter the room. "Will you please get your lazy ass up for breakfast," he ask to the mischief teen as he open the curtains, letting in the sun light. Bakura only groaned and pulled the blanket over his head."Bakura," he calls but hears no answer. Atem smirk at an idea that was sure to get him out of bed. He waltz over the right side of the bed since Bakura was laying on the left.

"Last warning Bakura," he says only to get no responds. "Hehe, I warned you." Bakura sighs in relief as hear Atem footsteps leave the now empty room. Atem came back with a treat from Marik's room to Bakura. He dumps the treat over Bakura exposed chest and leaves quickly. "Enjoy your morning bastard." Next was Marik which wasn't a hassle since he was already up and downstairs with Seto.

Atem came down the steps to the table with the others. "Where's Bakura," Marik question.

A evil grin came to Atem face as he answers Marik question, "Oh he'll be down in a minute."Back upstairs Bakura was sleeping when he feels something across his face. He swipe it away for a moment until the tingling sensation returns on his nose. He swipe again but the sensation remain. In frustration, Bakura opens his eyes and waited for them to the adjust light. As his adjust he could see some furry ball on his face. As they came into focus, his two eyes met eight.

Atem and the others where enjoying breakfast when they hear a blood gurgling scream from upstairs. Atem started laughing while the other two where curious. "ATEM!" Bakura shout for the Egyptian teen. Atem comes up the stairs with Seto and Marik behind him. He opens the door and sees Bakura paralyze by fear as three tarantulas crawls over his body. Atem burst into laughter as he slides against the door to hold his balance. Marik and Seto were enjoying the irony of the pale teen as he glares at Atem.

"Get these thing off of me," he demanded. Marik came and collect the spiders. Atem finally calm down and stood up to meet the teen death glare. "I warned you," was what Atem said before leaving the room with Seto.

"Well that made my day, but I have to get dress. I was suppose to be at the company an hour ago," Seto said as he retreated to his room to get dress.

"Yo Bakura, Marik, we have to get dress. We're suppose to met up with Yugi and the others today," Atem shouts only to hear a door slam from Bakura.

* * *

**At the Cafe**

Joey was being lecture for blowing off his job yesterday to hangout with Seto. Valentine was furious at first but somehow Malik manage to allow Joey with a warning. The four teens leave the shop and wait for Yami and the others in the front.

"Man, I thought I was a goner. She literally wanted to chew my head," Joey relived that he's alive. Yugi and Ryou gave a reassuring smile as they waited for the others. It didn't take long when they heard Bakura shouting at Atem from this morning.

"Hello Yami," Yugi greeted with joy and happiness. Yami smiled once he saw the bundle of joy. "Hello Marik. Hello Bakura." The two greeted the smaller one and said hi to the others.

"Umm Bakura, are you okay," Ryou ask as hears Marik and Atem laughing. Bakura cheeks become red with anger and embarrassment.

"It's not funny you assholes," Bakura shouted. Ryou now curious , he asks what happen. Atem explain the entire situation with Bakura not wanting to getup for breakfast. Once he finish the recap, Ryou and the other couldn't help but laughed at the problem. Bakura face wore a shameful blush, Ryou notice and rubs his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry pal, but that was too funny. It'll be such a shame not to laugh," Joey says with a good pat to Bakura back that nearly knocks him off his feet.

"Can we go now," Bakura groans feeling that he will die of embarrassment.

**At Ryou's Front Door**

Ryou and the others where at Ryou's place. Joey slightly terrified that his pet might b e roaming the home freely, he enters with cautious. "Mom," Ryou's calls but hears no answer. "Mom are you here," he shouts again. He and his friends hear nothing except rustling in one room. They approach the door and see a woman, in her mid thirties with short snow white hair like Ryou's, sitting in a chair at a desk surrounded by different sketches of outfit.

"Mom what are you doing here," Ryou said as she helps his mother get to her feet.

"Oh Ry-chan you're back with your friends. I'm sorry it's just these sketches are killing me. See look, this top is very chic and elegant but it doesn't compliment the bottom for the bottom is more spunky. And this one, the top is cutting egde, more demanding and punk rock type while the bottom is too girly girl." Ryou could see what his mother was saying so he takes both sketches and rips them in half.

"Ryou!" Atem along with Bakura ad Marik shout. Ryou takes the to a pin board and showed the new design.

"This with this and that with that. See the chic and elegant top show a high and manner woman but bottom show that she also can be fun and playful. This will work best for Hannah for she can be elegant but still make a joke here and there. The only thing is instead of having the top with long sleeves, make it strapless, showing some skin to get the man's attention. And the second is for those with a high spirit of Gothic clothing. The spunky skirt and tights show a costume feeling but the top shows the serious and dangerous atmosphere," Bakura and the others were outstand by Ryou's fashion sense.

"Ry-chan you're a genius," his mother said with a kiss to the temple. "I wonder sometimes if you're a male." Ryou face turned red and he laughed at the statement. "The only problem however is that the models are out with food poisoning and these outfits have to be out before Friday because the sponsors are coming to see you and your outfit I made. And if I don't have these two ready then I can lose my company to the Hirashima Inc. and I refuse to let that jackass take my business."


	9. Chapter 9: Worry Wednesday II

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, all Yu-Gi-OH Fanatics, here is the ninth chapter of the story. Please review, comment, favorite, critique, follow, favorite.**

* * *

Ryou's mother was sulking, she worked so hard to get where is now. All that of being a nobody, being pushed around finally paid off. No one ever took her designs seriously, but here she is now, the boss of her own Fashion Industry. However, the models went out to celebrate one model 24th birthday and came back with food poisoning. Plus, she had to design a wedding dresses for clients; and so much more. It will be impossible to get so much done with so little crew. She could take to the interns but their sewing are not exactly, professional. "Oh, Ry-chan what am I going to do," his mother cried as her lays her head on the desk, tears falling from her eyes.

"Right now, your going upstairs and take a nice hot bath, then get some sleep," he said as he takes his mother hand and pulls her out the chair. His mother didn't fight back, too tired, emotionally and mentally. "Please get some rest." Ryou's mother said thank you and retreated to her room, leaving the others in the living room.

Yugi gave his friend a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about your mom Ryou. Will she be okay?" Ryou grateful to have frineds like Yugi. He could see the concern expressions on everyone's face.

"Yeah she'll be fine. She's a fighter." Ryou said from the kicthen. Just then Yugi cell phone rang.

"Hello. Oh Valentine it's you," Malik and Ryou stops and look back at Yugi. "Oh I'm at Ryou's home with Malik and a couple of new friends. Joey was busy so we couldn't contact him. Fine," he sighs and places the on speaker.

**"Ryou? Malik? Can you three hear me?"**

"Loud and clear Val," Malik said as he left Marik and Bakura and sat next to Yugi on the couch. Ryou standing behind the two as everyone listen in.

**"Good, because I could use you guys help."**

"Us," Ryou question and frankly terrified that Atem and the others would find out that their the maids at the cafe.

**"Well not you guys, more like Bunny, Angel, and Kitten- chan help."**

Yugi not wanting to deal with Val and her troubles. "What type of help?"

**"I need a cake for a two baby showers..."**

"Oh that's not so bad." Ryou reassured.

**"Yeah here's the problem, neither couple wants to know the sex of the baby. So here's where the girls are needed, the cakes have to be done by I say around five today. One couple wants a red velvet and the other a simple chocolate, however; since neither couple knows the sex, you three need a cake that is good for a baby boy or girl."**

Ryou, Malik and Yugi, frozen with at how much needed to be done in so little time. There's no way that they can get that order out in so little time. "Are you insane," the three shouted simultaneously. "There's no way we... I mean they can finish that order. You have to remember that they need to create designs that will fit the unknown sex of the child." Malik shouted.

"I'm with Malik on this one Val," Ryou agreed, " you didn't consider that or the fact that we have no clue where the girls are."

**"What are talking about, your guys are the girls-"**

" -girls closest friend but we are here with our friends who doesn't know that we are close, extremely close to the girls," Yugi said through gritted teeth. Yami and the others suspicious about the three.

**"Ohhh. Well I guess you three will have to make the order. See you all in 10 mintues." **And just like that, she was off the phone. "Awe man, this bites," Malik groans. "No wonder kitten pretends to be happy when she call."

"Awe man. How are we suppose to do this with less than three hours," Ryou sighed as he slump against the couch. While Ryou and the others stressed, Bakura and Yami were a little close.

"Yugi," Yami calls, curious of the three behavior.

"Yami! Do you guys mind coming with us to meet Val," the young teen ask.

"Sure."

* * *

In the back of his mind he was very happy that he was invited however he couldn't shake the fact that Yugi and his friends were hiding something. Bakura too feel that the three boys were hiding something and they did not want to explain what it was. Across town, Joey was going to visit his mother at her job. True he would've like to hang out with his friends but he wants to spend time with his mother giving that she could overwork herself. Most of the time Joey feeling that she's too hard on herself and then she never gave herself much credit, so he decides to buy a bouquet of followers and surprise her.

As Joey approach the building, he scwols at the company's Kaiba owner of Kaiba Industries, boss of his mother, Marisa the guy head tolerable qualities but muscle time use a real jerk. Really who says they are alarm for 6 in the morning just to make time to make for business meeting? Who does that? Then again under the cold exterior he turns out to be a nice guy, then again there's the chance you want to punch repeatedly until he's unconscious.

Though the day they spent with each other gave him butterflies in the stomach, it was nice to see a different side of him, a new perspective. In the back of his mind, Joey would love to spend time with Seto again.

* * *

Back at home Yugi and his friends were preparing to leave towards the bakery. However, Yugi cannot shake the feeling that Yami and his friends will soon find out the truth but for now he pretends that he and Angel are two separate people and close friends. In his mind, Yami must never find out that Angel is Yugi.


End file.
